1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-opening/closing umbrella that uses only one spring for opening and closing the umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
An umbrella is generally used to shield people from rain or sunshine. A conventional umbrella requires the user to manually open and close it. Self-opening umbrellas have been designed, which umbrellas can be opened by pushing a button. Thereafter, self-opening/closing umbrellas have been developed in view of the inconvenience in manual closing for the self-opening umbrellas. However, the self-opening/closing umbrellas have very complicated structures and include at least one spring for opening the umbrella and several springs for closing the umbrella. Manufacture and assembly of the numerous elements for the umbrellas are costly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved self-opening/closing umbrella that uses only one spring for opening and closing the umbrella.
A self-opening/closing umbrella in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a handle;
an outer tube mounted outside the handle and including a lower end and an upper end, the outer tube including a first radial hole;
a middle tube partially mounted in the outer tube and including a lower end securely attached to the handle and an upper end in the outer tube, the middle tube including a second radial hole and a third radial hole;
an inner tube partially mounted in the middle tube and including a lower end in the middle tube and an upper end extending beyond the middle tube and the outer tube, the inner tube including a fourth radial hole;
a base securely mounted to the upper end of the inner tube to move therewith, a plurality of ribs each having an end pivotally connected to the base;
a runner securely mounted to the upper end of the outer tube to move therewith, the runner being slidably mounted around the inner tube;
a compression spring attached between the runner and the upper end of the middle tube;
a first hook pivotally mounted to the handle and including a hooked end;
an opening button mounted to the handle and operably connected to the first hook;
a second hook pivotally mounted to the handle and including a hooked end:
a closing button mounted to the handle and operably connected to the second hook;
wherein when the umbrella is in a closed state, the compression spring is compressed, the hooked end of the first hook is engaged in the first radial hole of the outer tube and the second radial hole of the middle tube, the hooked end of the second hook is engaged in the third radial hole of the middle tube and the fourth radial hole of the inner tube;
wherein when the opening button is pushed, the hooked end of the first hook is disengaged from the second radial hole of the middle tube, the runner and the outer tube are moved upward under a first stage of extension of the compression spring, thereby opening the umbrella to an open state; and
wherein when the closing button is pushed while the umbrella is in the open state, the hooked end of the second hook is disengaged from the fourth radial hole of the inner tube, the base and the inner tube are moved upward under a second stage of extension of the compression spring, thereby closing the umbrella.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.